A data storage system includes storage devices for storing data. The storage devices may be configured to implement a particular RAID (redundant array of independent disks) level (e.g., RAID Level 5, RAID Level 6, etc.).
A particular data storage system may include different storage device groups that respectively implement different types of RAID protection. For example, the data storage system may include a first storage device group that performs RAID5 (4+1) using four data slices and one parity slice for each RAID extent, and a second storage device group that performs RAID5 (8+1) using eight data slices and one parity slice for each RAID extent.